Tiger's Truth
by BornWithDragonWings
Summary: Damayanti Rajaram tries to be normal. Besides her martial arts skills and strange obsession with tigers, she succeeds. But when a family member that she never knew she had appears from nowhere -literally- Dama learns the truth. Now, she must set out on a journey with her overprotective older brother, her annoying mortal enemy, and her best friend. Her life just may change forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Soooo...yeah.**

**Tiger's Curse is my favorite book series. So I decided to write a fanfic about it. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TC.**

* * *

"Mommy, where are you going?" A two year old boy shouted. He had dark brown hair, much like his mother's. The boy had his father's features and his mother knew that he would one day be as much of a lady-killer as her husband. But what really stood out about him were his eyes. Pirate gold, they reminded her of her brother-in-law, whom she had not seen in four years.

Before she could answer, she gasped and laid a hand on her large stomach. "Ren!"

"I know, Iadala, I know. Just a moment." A tall man rushed in the room, his black hair and cobalt blue eyes shone with both happiness and worry as he turned to his son. "Anik, I need you to stay with your Aunt Jennifer, okay?"

"But Daddy, where are you going?"

The man smiled. "Remember what your mama told you? About the baby?"

"Yeah. Mama's got a baby in her tummy. Why?"

"Well, the baby has to come out some time, hasn't it?"

"I guess. How's it gonna come out?" Anik's innocence was adorable.

Kelsey let out a cry and Ren helped his wife out the door, leaving his son with one simple word. "Magic."

* * *

**Ren's POV**

I laughed happily as the nurse handed me a small figure wrapped in a pink blanket. I gazed down at the crying child and was unable to stop myself from grinning. When I felt a slight touch on my arm, I turned to see my wife gazing up at me. My heart swelled at the sight of her and I passed over the child, kneeling beside the two.

"We have a daughter, Ren." Kelsey smiled, tears in her eyes.

"Yes we do_, _ we do."

The brunette giggled. "Is that all you have to say?"

"Words seem to have left me, _Iadala. _My happiness has rendered me speechless."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so sappy."

"Mama? Daddy?" A voice asked. We turned to see a small figure standing by the door holding the nurse's hand.

"Anik." I said happily, holding my arms out. He jumped into them and we sat next to Kelsey on the bed. His wide golden eyes stared at the child in his mother's arms.

"Is that the baby?" he asked.

"Yeah, Nicky. This is your baby sister." Kelsey smiled.

He reached out hesitantly and laid a hand on his new sibling. She almost instantly stopped crying and clutched his hand, squeezing it tightly. "What's her name?"

I adjusted him in my lap so that I could look him in the eye while he still held the baby's hand. "We thought we would let you decide that, _putra_."

He thought for a moment and looked back at the little girl, who had now opened her eyes. A bright, cobalt blue stared back at him and he smiled. "She looks like a princess."

_You have no idea, kid. _Kelsey seemed to be thinking the same thing, because she gave me a knowing smile.

Anik thought a bit more. "I wanna call her…Damayanti."

Kelsey looked at me and tears came to her eyes. I felt water fall down my cheeks as I looked at my family.

Then, I reached over and picked up the baby from my wife's arms. "Welcome to the family, Damayanti Aurora Rajaram."

* * *

**Sixteen Years Later**

**Dama's POV**

"Morning Mom!" I shouted as I walked down the stairs.

"Morning, Dama. Did you sleep well?" My mom asked, flipping a pancake.

"Yeah." _Weird dream though. _"Is that chocolate chip?"

"Of course it is. Who eats plain pancakes?" She joked. This morning mom was wearing a pair of plain black yoga pants and a grey long sleeved t-shirt. Her brown hair was in its usual braid and hung down to her waist. I had always envied her perfectly strait locks that my brother had also inherited.

I, on the other hand, had a curly black mop that refused to behave. I had forced my brush through it and thrown it in a messy bun since it was too early to bother with it. My eyes were cobalt blue, courtesy of my father, and seemed to be my best feature. I was still in my pajamas; black tiger-striped pajama pants and a white tank top that read **I Love Tigers **in large bold letters.

Neither mom nor daddy looked a day over twenty five. In fact, except for mom's hair having grown a bit, they looked exactly the same as they did in their wedding picture.

"Breakfast is almost ready. Do me a favor and wake up your brother? Ren is at the store but should be back any minute. And wake up Kyle too." She said, currently mixing peanut butter with the pancake batter.

"Kyle? He over again?" I groaned. My brother's best friend was the bane of my existence. Despite being the badboy of the school and the complete opposite of Nick, Kyle had decided to make it his own personnel mission to make my life a living hell.

"Yes, he is. I know you don't like him, Damayanti, but he is your brother's friend."

"But he's so annoying! Besides, I know you are not strict, but I never assumed you and daddy were the type to let hooligans with motorcycles roam free in our house." I argued. "Why are you so lenient anyway?"

Mom sighed. "He is not a hooligan, just a lost soul. And both your father and I were very close to someone who was exactly like Kyle." She spoke softly. Her expression turned sad and she gazed off into space.

"Who?" I asked, curious.

She looked up, as if realizing that I was still there. "No one. Now go wake up the boys before the bacon burns."

"Alright." Knowing not to argue, I headed upstairs to my brother's room, which happened to be across the hall from mine. I banged on the door. "Nick! Wake up!"

No answer. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, shutting it softly and walking over to the snoring figure under the covers. On the floor next to the bed was a dark figure that I knew to be Kyle. I grinned evilly and paced backwards ten spaces before taking a running leap and jumping over him, landing on the bed. When I was in the air, I let out a war cry while laughing.

At my scream Kyle jolted upright and looked at me like I was insane, but Nick didn't move until I had landed on him. The covers flew back and his wide pirate eyes stared at me in surprise. No one could make him scared, not even me. But I could sure as heck surprise him.

"Got ya!" I giggled.

"God, _Choti bahana_, don't do that!" He shouted.

I groaned. "Don't call me little sister!"

"Not gonna happen, Damayanti." He rolled his eyes.

I stuck my tongue out and crossed my arms. "Mom says breakfast is almost ready."

His eyes lit up and he shoved me off the bed, running towards the door. I, unfortunately, landed on top of Kyle. "Oi!" Kyle yelled.

"Not my fault, _bevakupha_! He did it!" I yelled back, before muttering a few unkind words in Hindi. Climbing off of him, I marched out the door and down the stairs.

When I got down the stairs, I found Mom piling three plates of food. They each had four pancakes, six pieces of bacon and three eggs. Obvioulsy they were for the boys. "That's probably not enough for them, you know." I told her.

"I know. But I have to make sure there is enough left for us. They can get seconds after we have eaten." Mom spoke. "Get the juice out of the fridge, would you?"

As I was pouring juice, Daddy and Nick came in laughing and Kyle walked down the stairs. I walked over and placed their food on the table. "Morning!"

Kyle nodded and Daddy and Nicky smiled.

"What are we eating?" Nick asked.

"Breakfast, Anik. We are eating Breakfast." Mom said.

He rolled his eyes and Daddy laughed. Kyle, who was still standing by the stairs, gave my mom a smile. I mentally vomited while going over to make my own plate. After everyone was seated at the table, Mom cleared her throat. "So…school starts tomorrow."

I groaned and slammed my head on the table while the boys high fived.

"Come now, _putrii_, I'm sure school isn't that bad." Daddy said.

"It's not if you are on a sports team or you have a lot of friends or something."I told him. "But I suck at sports. In fact, I haven't even bothered to sign up for one."

"You have plenty of friends." Mom said.

I gave her a look. "Mom, I have _one _friend."

She sighed. "Well, you could always join the martial arts club."

I rolled my eyes. We had had this discussion before, and it was always the same. Just because Daddy had taught Nick and I martial arts at a young age didn't mean I wanted to prove to the entire student body that there was another reason for me to be labeled a freak. They already had enough reason to do that, and being the only girl in martial arts would just make it worse.

But Mom and Daddy didn't think so. They said that if I enjoy martial arts then I should ignore what others think and go for it. I on the other hand, just wanted to graduate and get to college. I wasn't one for big parties or lots of friends or clubs. I was perfectly content being the unpopular girl with the jock older brother and the tiger obsession.

I stood up and walked over to the fridge, grabbing some chocolate syrup. Sitting back down, I began to soak my food with the liquid Hershey's. Kyle gave me an odd look and Nick shook his head while Mom and Daddy talked in hushed voices. They did that sometimes, so I didn't think anything of it.

Maybe I should have.

* * *

**Oooh! Cliffhanger!**

**Or not. **

**This is my first TC fanfiction so please be nice. Though I have written fafics before for Fairy Tail, I have never tried to write one for something else. I'm a little bit out of my comfort zone.**

**Who else rereads the series all the time? Tell me i'm not obsessive...or don't. Your choice.**

**Before anyone asks questions please know that Kishan _will _be in the Fic. It may take a few chapters, but he will show up.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Fairy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dama's POV**

And hour after breakfast, we were all in the backyard doing our normal routines. Nick and Kyle were in the pool, splashing each other and being idiots. Mom was in a lawn chair reading Shakespeare while randomly repeating quotes that she liked out loud. While everyone else seemed to be relaxing and having a good time, Daddy and I were training.

"Relax your wrists a bit, Damayanti. It allows more movement." Daddy told me while dodging my punch. I did as he asked and jumped over his leg as he tried to kick me.

I whipped my body around in a roundhouse kick and made a frustrated noise when he ducked. I sighed and relaxed my body putting up a finger in the universal 'just a minute' gesture. He nodded and grabbed his water bottle off of the ground, taking a long gulp. When he finished, he looked at me.

"You're distracted today, _putrii_. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Daddy. I just didn't get much sleep last night."

I knew he didn't believe me, but before he could say anything I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I pulled it out. "Hello?"

"Hey baby!" A voice cried through the speaker.

I giggled at my best -and only- friend's antics. "Hi, sweetheart. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just on my way to your house in my rusty old truck."

"Why, may I ask?"

"Because it's the last day of summer vaca and we are going shopping!"

"Shopping?" I asked doubtfully.

"Well, that's just our cover. Technically we are going to the mall to eat greasy pizza at the food court and stare at hot guys."

I nodded in understanding. "So you want me to be your wing woman."

"Yep, pretty much. I'll be there in five. Go change, I am not taking you shopping in gym clothes."

I blinked. "How-?"

"I know you, Yanti. You can't fool me."

I rolled my eyes and hung up. "I have to go change." I told Daddy. "Lex will be here any minute."

He chuckled. "Let me guess. Last minute plans that you are not allowed out of?"

I nodded. Everyone in my family knew Lex. At least, everyone I knew about. Daddy didn't ever talk about his family and all I knew about mom was that her parents died when she was my age. I had Aunt Jennifer, Aunt Rebecca, Uncle Sammy, Mike and Sarah. But I didn't see them very often and I didn't know anyone else. Did Daddy have any family left? If so, did he miss them? I never got straight answers to these questions.

Shaking away these thoughts, I rushed inside to change. I hadn't been in my room two minutes before there was honking from out front. "I'm coming!" I shouted, grabbing my bag.

When I got downstairs, Lex was already at the door. Dark brown eyes met mine and a grin soon followed. "About time! I've been waiting for a whole ten seconds!" He scolded.

I laughed. Lex was short for Alexander. He hated the name, so everyone called him Lex or Lexa. "It's not my fault. I had to change."

He looked me up and down. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a black, oversized t-shirt that had a picture of a white Bengal tiger on the front. Completing the outfit was a pair of worn out tennis-shoes. Though it was my normal attire, I should have put more thought into it. Lex was a fashion freak sometimes. "Nu uh. Girl, let me show you how it's done."

He stalked past me and up the stairs, not even bothering to ask permission. HE was here so often he didn't need to. I followed him wordlessly.

My clothes were already strewn around my room by the time that I got there. He was in the back of my walk-in closet looking through what few dresses I owned. "I knew you owned more than gym clothes and jeans." He smiled and tossed me a pile of cloth. "Get changed. We are already late."

If you hadn't already figured it out by now, Lex was gay. And he had been my best friend since grade school. That meant that I was not at all uncomfortable when I took my shirt off and started unbuttoning my jeans. "Late for what? It's just the mall."

"Yeah, but the mall is more packed around lunch time." He smiled as I pulled on a pair of white leggings.

"More unsuspecting guys for you to prey on?" I guessed, zipping up the back of the dress.

"Exactly." He moved behind me and started messing with my hair, pulling it up into a simple pony tail and leaving a few curls down to frame my face. "I assume I won't be able to force you into heels."

"You know me so well." I went over to the few pairs of shoes I had and picking out a pair of plain black and white converse. Tying the laces, I stood. "Better?"

"Much."

The clothes he had picked out for me were a pair of plain white leggings that stopped mid shin and a blue dress that brought out my eyes. The dress hugged what little cleavage I had and had an open zipper in the front. It was tight until about an inch above my naval before becoming loose and flowing down to mid-thigh. Underneath the dress I wore a black cami so that the open zipper did not reveal anything I wanted to keep covered. Though stylish, the dress was comfortable. And I had to admit it looked good.

"Alright, you got me into a dress. Can we go now?" I whined.

"Not just yet." He walked over and opened the door to my bathroom. Somehow, he knew where I kept the makeup used only on special occasions.

"No." I said instantly.

"Yes." He countered calmly. When he pulled out a tube of lip gloss, I opened my mouth to scream. Before I could make a sound, however, he cupped his hand over my mouth. "If you wear it I will buy you a hot fudge brownie sundae on the way back from the mall.

I raised my eyebrows and he sighed. "With chocolate ice cream instead of vanilla."

I pretended to ponder it and he gave up. "And extra fudge."

I grinned and he rolled his eyes, pulling his hand away. "Now hold still."

* * *

Five minutes later, I skipped downstairs happily. Nick, who had been in the kitchen with everyone else, dropped the bag of sugar. Luckily it was unopened. "How in the name of… how did you get her to wear makeup?"

I winked and Lex grumbled. "Hot fudge brownie sundae with chocolate ice cream and extra fudge."

Daddy chuckled and Mom shook her head, mixing a bowl of what looked like cookie dough. "Chocolate peanut butter?" I asked hopefully.

Kyle smirked. "Someday you're going to blow up like a balloon."

I glared at him. "I'll still be able to kick your ass."

"Language, Damayanti." Mom said without looking up.

"He started it!" I exclaimed.

Lex grabbed my arm. "Let's just go, Yanti."

I was still glaring at Kyle as Lex dragged me out the door.

* * *

**I don't own TC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dama's POV**

We were currently sitting in the food court, silently searching for our prey. Well, Lex was searching. I was munching on a piece of Pizza.

"God, he gets on my nerves." I grumbled, dabbing the pizza with my napkin to soak up the grease. Lex watched me silently. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided not to at the last minute, and started playing with the collar of his long-sleeved plaid button up. It was red and white, matching his bright red skinny jeans and white belt. He completed the outfit with white trainers and a red scarf.

Lex had never been afraid to put himself out there and his wardrobe reflected that. One day he would show up dressed like this, the next he would be wearing jeans and a boyband t-shirt with headphones around his neck. I envied that he could be so carefree and independent.

"What?" I asked, noticing his strange silence.

"It's just…maybe you should give Kyle a chance." Lex bit his lip and looked away.

I blinked. "W-What? What do you mean give him a chance?"

"Maybe he's not such a bad guy. You two might get along if you got to know him." He told me. Wait, were we talking about the same Kyle? This was that guy that had been my own personal tormentor for almost as long as I had known Lex! This was the one who skipped class to sit on the roof and write songs for his little band. Given, my brother was in that band, but that wasn't the point.

"Yeah…one little problem with that picture, Lex. Kyle hates me. And I'm not exactly a fan of him either." I argued before pulling off the pizza crust. I put the pizza itself to the side and took a bite of the crispy deliciousness that no one else ever seemed to appreciate.

Lex snorted, almost choking on his soda before giving me the are-you-serious-because-

I-think-you're-delusional look. "Yanti, Kyle Blackwood most definitely does _not _hate you. In fact, far from it."

I looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me like I had grown wings. "You really don't know do you?" I shook my head and waited for him to continue. He sighed. "Dama, haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? How, though he pays no attention to anyone, Kyle always listens when you are speaking?"

He called me Dama. Lex had stopped calling me Dama in seventh grade, claiming that he wanted a nickname for me that no one else had. So ever since then he had not called me Dama once. "What are you getting at?"

"Yanti, Kyle is in love with you. Everyone can see that. Even Nick. Hell, even your _Dad _knows his feelings for you. I thought you already knew. It's blatantly obvious to everyone in Oregon!" Lex shouted. Luckily, it was already loud in the mall, so no one paid any attention.

I scoffed. "Lex, no offense, but I think you should lay off the cheesy teen dramas. They are going to your head."

"I'm serious, Yanti. That guy is head over heels."

"Right. So why does he spend all of his time being my private bully? All he does is torment me." I told him. There was no way Kyle liked me. None. Nada. Zero. Zip.

"Look, Yanti. I can't pretend to understand how most guys brains work. Especially since I am not most guys. But I think he just doesn't know what to do about his feelings for you. He is probably just as confused as you are." Lex pointed out.

I was silent and he added, "And didn't you say you had a crush on him?"

My eyes widened in shock. "That was eighth grade dumbass! I was a kid then!"

"It was only three years ago."

I grumbled and finished off my pizza. "C'mon. We came here to shop. Let's shop."

**1**

Two hours later, we were in some girly store playing with accessories. Lex put on a red fedora with a white stripe posed for me. I laughed.

"It matches your outfit. You should get it." I told him.

"I will. But only if you get those sunglasses. They look gorgeous on you."

I smiled at the pair I had in my hands. They were just plain black sunglasses, but I would admit that I liked them. "Deal."

After we paid, he convinced me to go with him into the photo booth. The last time I had been in one of those was last year on Halloween. We had been all dressed up and, since we were too old to go trick-or-treating, had come to the mall instead.

Once we finished, we went out to look at our pictures. The first was of me kissing his cheek as he put a hand to his mouth giggling. I was wearing his hat and my eyes were closed. The second had him in my lap with his arms around my neck while grinning like an idiot. I had a shocked look on my face that wasn't fake. He hand jumped in my lap without warning right before the camera snapped. In the third one I was giving him my death glare as he coward in fear. I was proud of that glare. In the last his arm was around my shoulders and I had my hand up in a peace sign while we both grinned at the camera.

We printed two copies and put them in our pockets. "I think those are my favorite so far." I told him.

"I think they could be better. I think I'll graffiti them." He said nonchalantly.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. Looking around, I squealed when I saw my favorite shop. "Hold on a sec." I told him, going inside.

Five minutes later I came back out with a dream catcher, a pair of friendship necklaces that read 'partners in crime', and a painting of a black tiger under a full moon. He physically stopped himself from laughing when he saw my findings. "What's all that?"

I handed him the half of the necklaces that said 'ners n me' while already wearing my 'part I cri' half. "Just a few trinkets. And a tiger."

He slipped on his necklace and eyed my painting. "You know, I have known you all these years and you have never told me about your thing with tigers. Where did it come from?"

I looked down. "It's silly, really. When I was little, Mom and Daddy used to tell me this bedtime story. Nick pretended not to listen, but I knew that he was paying attention. It was about a girl and two tigers."

"Tell me the story."

I shook my head. "It's long enough to fill four books with the amount of detail they got into. But I'll tell you the short version. There were two immortal Indian princes that were cursed by an evil sorcerer to be tigers. The oldest was Alagan and the youngest was named Sohan, and for three hundred years they remained tigers. But when this girl came along, the goddess Durga decided that only she could break the curse. So she created a prophecy and waited until the girl met with the Alagan, who was still a tiger. After befriending him the two set out to break the curse. With help from Sohan and a man named Kadam, they went on many adventures. Each led them closer to breaking the curse and defeating the evil sorcerer, whom was still alive apparently. On the way, the girl fell in love with Alagan, and after that she also began to develop feelings for Sohan. In the end they break the curse and Sohan gives up his immorality to save his brother, but instead of becoming human, he becomes Damon, Durga's tiger.

"And Alagan and the girl get married and live happily ever after. There is a lot more to the story, like a girl named Yesubai and Alagan losing his memory and the girl breaking up with him and leaving multiple times. But that is the gist of the story."

Lex looked at me. "So…what was the girl's name?"

I shrugged. "They never said."

"And that's why you love tiger's so much? Because of a bedtime story?"

"Well…not the story itself. But the way my parents it. It was like they had lived the story themselves. Like they were the ones fighting krakons and water monkeys and conversing with goddesses. Tigers remind me of the story. Reminds me to have an open mind and to believe in everything until I know for certain that it is not real."

Lex smiled a bit. "I wish I had something like that. But until I see something I just can't believe that it's true."

I was about to speak when a familiar sight caused me to grin like a kid in a candy store. I took off running.

Lex laughed and followed me as we ran towards the merry-go-round. For some reason, there was a merry-go-round in the middle of the mall. We had never really wondered why it was there because we honestly didn't care. Little kids never rode it, though. I didn't know why, but you almost never saw anyone on it other than Lex and I.

I ran up and smiled at Henry. Henry was the poor guy who somehow got stuck with the job of working the merry-go-round. In my opinion, getting paid to stand around all day waving at people seemed boring, but he never complained.

"Dama! Lexa! Good to see you two." Henry smiled. He had a bald head a scraggly looking beard that made most people want to avoid him. However over the years of our carousel adventures, Henry had become a good friend.

"Hey, Henry. How are you?" I asked politely.

"The same as I always am. Alive and kickin." He grinned and opened the gate for us. "Go ahead, kids."

Lex ran to the pink one and climbed on. "Hurry up, Yanti!"

I giggled and ran after him. Jumping on the blue one behind him, I waved for henry to start it. Most people wouldn't really enjoy being on a kiddie ride, but Lex and I loved it. We knew how to have a good time.

Lex reached a hand out in front of him like he was trying to reach something. He flipped his dirty-blond hair and began. "Now I am on my way. I can go the distance! I'll be there some day if I can be strong." He sang.

I giggled again and started singing with him. "I know every mile will be worth my wile. I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong!" We finished together and laughed. He turned around backwards on his horse and looked at me, making faces.

I laughed harder and clutched my stomach. Sitting up, I pretended to look through a telescope. "Land ho!"

He turned to where I was looking and let out a girlish shriek. "Killer dolphins! Abandon ship! Abandon Ship!"

"If you abandon ship it they will only get you faster!" A voice called to us.

I turned to see who it was, but the merry-go-round had already passed them. It stopped as we got back to Henry and he smiled. "Have fun? I think I heard Disney."

Lex nodded enthusiastically. "You bet!"

I thanked Henry and we left, walking around the carousel to see a tall, handsome guy around my age. He smirked at me and walked over. "I have never in my entire life have I seen someone have so much fun on a merry-go-round."

I looked him up and down and smirked back. "Guess we just know how to have fun."

His hazel eyes met mine. "I'm Dylan. Dylan Slayer."

Lex rolled his eyes. "And she's spoken for. C'mon Yanti."

I started to follow him but Dylan grabbed my arm. "I think she can speak for herself."

"Yeah, but you're not worth her time." A voice behind me spoke. I spun around and sighed in relief.

"Nick!" I exclaimed. He walked over and put his arm around me, looking down in concern. Kyle followed him wordlessly, standing on my other side and glaring at Dylan.

"Are you alright, _Choti bahana_?" He asked me, worry lacing his voice.

"I'm fine, _Biga bradara_. I can take care of myself." I said, though secretly I was glad he had come.

"I know. But if Mom and Dad found out you had been fighting, they would make you join the martial arts club." He told me, making me shiver at the thought. He turned back to Dylan and gave a cold smile. "Now get your hand off of my sister before I call security."

Dylan put his hands up. "Whoa. Calm down Rajaram. It's not like I was going to do anything to her."

Not for one second did I believe that. Nick continued. "Leave, Slayer."

Dylan shrugged and winked at me before turning and trudging away without giving us a second glance. Nick looked back at me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I rolled my eyes at his overprotectiveness. "Of course, Anik. I'm fine."

He hesitantly nodded. "Okay. But promise me you won't hang around him anymore."

"Promise."

Lex spoke and I realized he was still there. "It wasn't like we were hanging out with him. He saw us on the merry-go-round and started talking to us."

Kyle blinked. "The merry-go-round?"

Nick shook his head. "It's just something they do. Somehow they manage to make riding a carousel fun. What was it this time? Harry Potter and fairies? Time-Lords and mermaids?"

Henry spoke from behind us. "Disney songs and pirates."

Nick rolled his eyes and nodded. "Right. I should've guessed."

I giggled. "Well, we have to do something. Why are you guys here anyway?"

Kyle answered. "Dad wanted us to keep an eye on you two. And he wanted us to pick up something for movie night." Kyle never talked about his home life, and he was with us so often that my parents considered him part of the family. He called them Mom and Dad because they had practically raised him over these past six years.

Lex and I smiled. "Wait." Lex spoke. "Does that mean…?"

Nick, Lex and I cheered. "Lord of the Rings marathon!"

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own TC**

**Who else can't wait for Tiger's Dream? I am sooo excited. If only Colleen Houck would publish it already!**

**Thanks for reading, I'll do my best to update soon.**

**-Fairy**


End file.
